Jin Mazama
Aya Yamane (Young) |va_en = - }} Jin Mazama (間様 人, Mazama Jin) is the main protagonist of the Murenase! Seton Gakuen series. Background When he was young, he saw a puppy being bullied by bears and even though he was scared, he decided to help. He got seriously beat up by them. The puppy then started licking his wounds, even though he wanted it to stop. Appearance Jin is a young boy with short brown hair. Personality After he got beaten by bears as kid, he started hating all animals, knowing they can't understand each other ever again. He is easily annoyed the animals, especially when they behave wild and are noisy. Abilities Jin displays great knowledge about various animals he and his club members encounter, which proves useful in various situations. Being a Human, He is skilled in Cooking. He is also well-adapted for running significant distances, as the human being is the only mammal who can run ultra long distances for fun rather than as a survival mechanic. This was shown when he participated in the hot desert race competition, where he outran all other animals (even a camel). In the first episode of the anime, Jin showed another key feature of humans which was precise throwing, where he; albeit unintentionally; managed to throw a pineapple across a significant distance hitting Ranka square in the face. History At Seton's Academy entrance ceremony, Jin was getting annoyed by all the noise the animals were making and eventually got hit in the face by a pineapple. In anger he threw the pineapple, hitting Ranka Ookami, who then tried attacking him, but missed. Later at break between the classes, he was annoyed by the noise of the animals and left his classroom and went to the cafeteria. As the food was mostly for animals, he ordered grass with dressing and raw meat, but wanted they to cook it and got annoyed when the gorilla questioned him why. He saw an empty seat in a corner and went to sit there, but that was were Ranka was eating. She felt threatened that he wanted her food and to calm the situation, he offered her some of his food. When she ate it, she happily decided he will join her pack, but Jin wasn't interested, making her wonder why. Jin then threw a bone and Ranka went chasing it. Jin was then about to leave, but Hitomi Hino, the only other human in the school, wanted to sit there and eat and he decided to stay. As he was enjoying the conversation with her, Ranka came back and saw Hitomi and told her she needs to fight her if she wanted Jin and that scared Hitomi away. Jin kept explaining he didn't want to join her pack and that she didn't had a pack, which severely shocked Ranka. Jin told her she needs to find someone of her species, but Ranka told him a story from her past about a boy who saved her and that since that day she decided to form a pack with different animals, and then she ran, telling him she won't let him join even if he later wanted. Later that night, Jin recalled what Ranka said and he knew he was that boy, but in reality he to beat up by the bears and that when he started hating all the animals. On the next day, it was again noisy during the break, but then Hitomi showed up and they went outside together. She told him she wanted to start a cooking club and Jin liked the idea. He was enjoying the conversation, but then Ranka showed up, telling Hitomi that she told her she needs to fight her if she wants Jin. He got annoyed, telling her again he won't join her pack and that he even formed a pack with Hitomi, so Ranka should leave him be. Feeling saddened, Ranka left. Later he was helping Hitomi carry the equipment for her cooking club, when they saw Ranka carrying luggage for Chroe Mashima. As Chroe got annoyed at Ranka and wanted to hit her, Hitomi intervened, but Ranka explained it was alright as even though she wanted to form a pack with Jin, she was happy he formed a pack with another human. Hearing that, Chroe again wanted to him Ranka, but Jin stopped her. Chroe then decided to kick Ranka from her herd and as he learned Chroe was a proud zebra horse, he explained zebras were closer to donkeys. Chroe started panicking asking for a proof and he lifted her skirt, revealing her tail to be like a donkey. Feeling ashamed, Chroe ran away. After school, he heard Hitomi's scream and as he went to her, he saw three bears holding her. Ranka jumped on one and Hitomi managed to escape. He sprayed the bears with bear pepper spray, which also affected Ranka. But the bears washed the spray away and as they were about to beat him, Ranka stood up for him wanting to fight them, but was easily defeated. The bears got chased away by Gigas Terano-sensei, who Hitomi had called for help. Jin thanked Ranka for trying to protect him and agreed to join her pack. As for welcoming him in the pack, Ranka kissed him and then started licking him. Trivia * His given name; (人, Jin); and the first kanji of his surname (間, Ma) can be combined to make the word "Human" (人間, Ningen), making his name a pun reference to his species References ... Category:Characters Category:Male Characters